


Chryzantemy złociste

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: 2m3d, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dwóch małych z trzema dużymi, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Paulus jest szczęśliwy żyjąc z Filipem. Tymczasem Kurt kaszla kwiatowymi płatkami przez niespełnioną miłość.Poza tytułem nie ma nic wspólnego z piosenką.
Relationships: Kurt Halstein & Filip Franz, Paulus Mohr/Filip Franz, Paulus Mohr/Kurt Halstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Chryzantemy złociste

Nie chciał słyszeć tego dźwięku. To nie mogło oznaczać już nic dobrego, nic z czym w tej chwili chciałby się mierzyć. Czemu właściwie dzwonek w telefonie nie był wyciszony? Musiał go włączyć przez przypadek, nie zrobiłby tego specjalnie. Nie było osoby, na telefon od której by czekał. Każdy, kto mógł do niego dzwonić, prawdopodobnie chciałby się dowiedzieć rzeczy, których nie mógł im powiedzieć. 

Nie mógł przyznać się nikomu. I dlatego jedyne co mu pozostało, to unikanie wszystkich przyjaciół, aż do momentu w którym przestaliby być jego przyjaciółmi. Kurt podniósł telefon, na ekranie widząc napis inny od tych, których się spodziewał.

„Bramy Mohra”. Zakład pogrzebowy Paulusa. To była opcja gorsza od wszystkich pozostałych. Lub może lepsza? Na pewno sprawiająca, że poczuł jak brakuje mu powietrza, które przez zaciskające się na myśl o odebraniu telefonu gardło, nie mogło dostać się do coraz bardziej zajętych płuc. 

Co właściwie mogło się stać? Już nie mogło być gorzej. Kliknął zieloną słuchawkę.

– Halo? – spytał, mając nadzieję że zaraz nie rozpocznie się kolejny atak kaszlu, który osoba po drugiej stronie mogłaby usłyszeć.

– Dzień dobry, Kurt. To ja, Filip. – Nie było potrzeby by Filip się przedstawiał, jego głosu i sposobu mówienia nie dało się pomylić z nikim innym.

Nie tego Kurt się spodziewał. I w jakiś sposób to, że zamiast Paulusa zadzwonił do niego drugi ze współwłaścicieli ich zakładu, zabolało jeszcze bardziej. Przypominało o tym, że gdzieś tam, nie tak daleko, ich dwójka żyła szczęśliwa i zakochana, podczas gdy dla Kurta na którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy było już za późno.

– Robisz dzisiaj coś ważnego? Bo potrzebowałbym pomocy. 

– Nie. – Całe jego dzisiejsze plany polegały na próbach nie zejścia z tego świata aż tak szybko – I w czym miałbym ci pomóc? 

– Paulusa akurat nie ma, a ja mam trochę rzeczy do wniesienia do naszego domu. A nie jestem zbyt dobry w noszeniu rzeczy.

– Czemu pytasz akurat mnie?

– Jesteś silny i mieszkasz niedaleko. No i pomyślałem że będziesz chciał to zrobić.

Od kiedy istniały jakiekolwiek fakty wskazujące na to, że chciałby to zrobić? Pod względem każdego logicznego argumentu nie powinien się zgadzać. Był osłabiony, a pójście do akurat ich domu mogło wszystko pogorszyć jeszcze bardziej. Jednak, skoro i tak już odebrał telefon, to mógł podjąć kolejną bezsensowną decyzję. Pewnie nie będzie miał już więcej okazji by tam iść. 

– Ok. Przyjdę. Za godzinę?

– Idealnie.

Zanim Kurt zdążył odpowiedzieć, poczuł kolejny ucisk w gardle, tym razem prowadzący do prawie wykaszlenia sobie płuc. Zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to jak zwykłe kaszlnięcie, które mogło przydarzyć się każdemu. Choć może przez słuchawkę nie było to tak słyszalne. Oby. 

– Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś chory? – Teraz w jego głosie było słychać zaniepokojenie, zupełnie odcinające się od wcześniejszego, radosnego tonu. Kurt nie chciał, by inni przejmowali się tym, co się z nim działo. To nie był problem ich wszystkich, jedynie jego własny. 

– To nic takiego. Do zobaczenia. – odpowiedział, jednocześnie się rozłączając. 

Przed nim leżał pokryty krwią kwiat, o gęsto ułożonych, złocistych płatkach. Chryzantema, taka jak te które ludzie zanosili na cmentarze. Z każdym kolejnym dniem z jego płuc wypadało ich coraz więcej. I miało tak być aż do dnia, w którym wypełnią jego płuca całkowicie, a on zostanie zakopany w ziemi, z bukietem identycznych kwiatów postawionych na grobie. 

Druga opcja nie istniała. Nie bez niszczenia związku Paulusa i Filipa, czego nie zamierzał robić. Ich idealny romans nie zasługiwał na zakończenie go przez jakiegoś idiotę, którego Paulus i tak nigdy naprawdę by nie pokochał. 

Ze wszystkim innym mógłby sobie poradzić. Mógłby żyć z pustką w sercu i mgłą przesłaniającą myśli, ale przy tym nie było żadnego rozwiązania. Jedyną szansą na wyleczenie, poza odwzajemnioną miłością, było całkowite pozbycie się uczucia. I gdyby to zależało od niego, to na pierwszym miejscu absolutnie nigdy by się w nim nie zakochiwał. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi trafiło akurat na niego? Czemu nie umiał przestać o nim myśleć?

Zanim podniósł się z łóżka, by ubrać się i zjeść coś przed wyjściem i koniecznością pomocy Filipowi, z jego płuc wydostał się kolejny kwiatek. To naprawdę stawało się coraz gorsze. Nikt nie wiedział o jego chorobie. Z początku, gdy wykaszliwał kwiatowe płatki dość rzadko, nie było to trudne. Później zaczęło się takie stawać, a on w konsekwencji zaczął coraz bardziej wszystkich unikać. Jego przyjaciele próbowali go gdzieś zaprosić, a on odmawiał. Pytali go czy wszystko w porządku, a on odpowiadał że tak. Po czym nie odpisywał na ich wiadomości, unikał miejsc w których mógłby ich spotkać, nie otwierał drzwi, gdy ktoś do nich pukał. Tak tylko mógł ich ochronić przed własnymi problemami, które nie powinny niszczyć nikogo, poza nim samym.

Czasem jednak miał dość tej samotności. I może właśnie dlatego tego poranka zdecydował się odebrać telefon.

Gdy podjechał pod zakład pogrzebowy, Filip już czekał przed budynkiem, wyraźnie podekscytowany.

— Już jesteś! Cześć! — Pomachał do wysiadającego z samochodu Kurta.

— Cześć. To w czym mam ci pomóc? — postarał się zabrzmieć całkiem normalnie, tak jakby był sobą sprzed choroby. Choć czy wtedy w ogóle zgodził by się tu przyjechać? Pewnie nie. Czy jeśli teraz był jakby milszy, to oznaczało że taki był naprawdę, bo nie miał już siły starać się być kimś lepszym niż w rzeczywistości? Okropne.

— To to wszystko. Nasze nowe meble. — wskazał na kilka stojących obok niego dość dużych pudeł.

Wyśmienicie. Oni kupowali nowe meble do swojego pięknego, idealnego domu, a on z każdym dniem coraz szybciej zbliżał się do śmierci. I nikt nawet nigdy nie dowie się, że te dwie rzeczy były ze sobą związane. 

Chwycił pierwszą z przesyłek do przeniesienia. Nie była aż tak ciężka, ale rozumiał że dla Filipa z jego drgawkami mogło to być bardziej skomplikowane. 

— Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? — spytał Filip, gdy weszli do wnętrza mieszkania.

— Czemu by miało nie być? — Czy naprawdę nawet tutaj musiał słyszeć to pytanie? Myślał, że to tylko prośba o pomoc, a nie jakiś podstęp żeby wydobyć z niego informacje. 

— Nie wiem. Ale słyszałem, że ostatnio wydajesz się smutny. — wydawał się teraz być tym naprawdę przejęty. Czemu ktoś taki jak on miałby się przejmować jego losem? Miał tu swoje doskonałe życie i właśnie wniesione do niego części do półki, nie musiał myśleć o tym, co było nie tak z Kurtem. 

— Nic mi nie jest. I kto ci mówił takie rzeczy?

— Paulus. Więc pomyślałem, że spytam o co ci chodzi.

— A skąd on to wiedział? 

— Nie rozmawiał z tobą? Myślałem, że jak jest twoim przyjacielem, to mogliście rozmawiać.

Filip myślał, że on i Paulus się przyjaźnią? To było całkiem urocze. I bardzo dalekie od prawdy. Ich relacje zmieniały się, od wrogości, do znoszenia swojej wzajemnej obecności i miłości połączonej z ukrywaniem jej pod jeszcze większą dawką pozornie nieprzyjaznych zachowań. Jednak Kurt był całkowicie pewny, że chłopak Filipa nigdy nie nazwałby go swoim przyjacielem.

Odłożył pudło na podłogę i szybko rozejrzał po pokoju. Było tu całkiem ładnie, biorąc pod uwagę że mieszkali w budynku połączonym z zakładem pogrzebowym, wręcz bardzo przyjemnie. Czy on mógłby tu mieszkać? Nie miał po co się nad tym zastanawiać, nie powinien, bo zaraz... Odwrócił się szybko w drugą stronę, gdy tylko poczuł jak zaraz znów zacznie kaszleć. Odszedł kilka kroków, wystarczająco, by Filip nie zauważył wypadających na dłoń, którą zasłonił usta kilku płatków. Na szczęście nie było ich w tej chwili zbyt wiele.

— Na pewno nie jesteś chory?

— To też nic takiego. Chodźmy po resztę rzeczy. — Im szybciej skończy, tym mniejsze szanse na to, że znów się to wydarzy. I że tym razem trudniej będzie ukryć prawdę.

Następną paczkę wniósł do środka bez problemu. Filip spytał go po drodze, czy nie chciałby się napić herbaty, ale odmówił. To była tylko kolejna propozycja mająca na celu zmuszenie go do porozmawiania. Nie da się na to już więcej nabrać.

Później przyszła chwila na kolejne pakunki. I wszystko szło dobrze, aż do momentu, w którym nagle, niosąc już ostatni z nich, dopadł go napad kaszlu. Wystarczająco silny, by musiał zatrzymać się i jednocześnie odkładając pudło na podłogę, zginając się i brudząc ich czystą, nową podłogę krwią i wypadającymi z ust kwiatami. Przez moment miał tylko ciemność przed oczami i ledwo powstrzymał się przed upadnięciem na ziemię. 

— Kurt! — Filip był już tuż obok, było za późno żeby cokolwiek ukrywać. Pochylił się nad nim, chwytając go za ramię — Usiądź. — zaprowadził go do krzesła i w dotyku jego ciepłej, drgającej ręki było coś bardzo uspokajającego. Może przez ten czas tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że ktoś mu pomoże. Dłoń Filipa nie trzęsła się jednak ze strachu, jak na kogoś, kto właśnie zobaczył człowieka kaszlącego kwiatami, wyglądał na wyjątkowo spokojnego — Czyli jednak chorujesz. 

— Tak. — Teraz już nie mógł odpowiedzieć nic innego. Całe miesiące ukrywania się zniszczone przez jedną głupią decyzję. 

— Byłeś u lekarza?

— I tak by mi nie pomógł. 

— Mówiłeś o tym komukolwiek?

— Nie. 

— Zrobię ci tą herbatę. —zadecydował Filip i udał się do kuchni.

To był moment, w którym Kurt mógłby uciec. Droga do wyjścia była prosta i nikt nie mógł go zatrzymać, a potem wystarczyłoby tylko… trafić w jakieś miejsce, gdzie nikt go nie znajdzie? I tak było już za późno żeby próbować cokolwiek robić, jeśli jedna osoba się dowiedziała, wszyscy inni też będą wiedzieć. Nie miał siły robić tego w tej chwili, równie dobrze mógł posiedzieć tu jeszcze chwilę.

Po kilku minutach Filip z herbatą powrócił. I usiadł przy stoliku, po czym przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

— Czemu nikomu nie powiedziałeś co się dzieje?

— Nie chcę żeby się martwili. Nikt z nich nic nie zrobi. A mówienie o tym nie jest wcale takie proste, jakbym to miał zrobić?

— Teraz też się martwią. Nie czujesz się teraz trochę lepiej, że możesz o tym komuś powiedzieć?

Może nawet trochę się czuł. Znaczy, to że się to stało było wciąż przerażające, ale w jakiś sposób, przez to, że już się to wydarzyło, nie miał się już czego bać. Dobrze, miał jeszcze wiele następnych kroków które go przerażały, ale przynajmniej ten jeden był już za nim.

— Nie wiem. To wszystko jest skomplikowane. 

— …Przez kogo ci to się dzieje?

Nie. Tego absolutnie nie mógł mu powiedzieć. Niszczyć to wszystko, co wokół siebie widział, burzyć szczęście tego całkowicie dobrego, miłego człowieka, tylko dlatego bo jego głupi umysł nie umiał opanować uczuć? Może gdyby to był ktoś inny, gdyby Paulus chodził z jakimś zupełnym chujem, byłoby to prostsze. Niestety teraz było zbyt trudne, by mógł to zrobić. Może naprawdę wewnątrz czasem był miły. Lub przynajmniej nie na tyle okropny. 

— Nikt kogo byś znał. — spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Niezbyt mu wyszło. 

— Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

— Chcę tylko odpocząć. Pójdę już do domu. — Strach znów wrócił, równie mocny, jeśli nie mocniejszy niż poprzednio. Jego gardła wydobył się krótki kaszel i kilka złocistych płatków. 

— Dasz sobie radę sam?

— Tak. Cześć. — Nie mógł tu już zostać dłużej, to nie było miejsce dla niego. Myślenie, że rozmowa o problemach, otwarcie się przed kimś choć trochę mogło pomóc? To było tylko kłamstwo. Jeśli zrobiłby to choć trochę bardziej, zepsułby wszystko absolutnie.

Teraz już naprawdę pozostawało mu zniknąć. Nie chciał słuchać nikogo innego, nie chciał tłumaczyć nikomu o co chodzi. O kogo chodzi. Może już nigdy nie wróci, a dla wszystkich będzie prościej, niż gdyby mieli sobie radzić z jego obecnością. To było jedyne rozwiązanie. 

Były rzeczy ważniejsze od jego uczuć.


End file.
